Of His Choosing
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: It was by his hand she was able to stand in the world when her time was up. What exactly did that mean she could feel for him? Admiration? Respect? Love? One night Okita Alter decides to find out and the answer she gets is more than what she wished. Ritsuka/Okita Alter.


**This one was done as a request, and partially as a result of my old writing hand twitching.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Ritsuka Fujimaru.

It was a name, a name that ordinarily wouldn't have caused that much of a stir. The boy it belonged to at first glance wasn't anything special or interesting, but that was only skin-deep. He was a man who'd fought tooth and nail to save human history against impossible odds and was still fighting. Given his extremely mediocre background such a feet would have been impossible, but Ritsuka Fujimaru possessed…something, a skill, a power to reach out and connect with other people. This strange power of his, it was hard to describe, but its effects were far-reaching and overwhelmingly positive. It was because of that power crisis after crisis had been averted **.**

It was thanks to that power that the being known as Okita Souji Alter was allowed to continue to exist.

Reaching out she stroked her fingers across her sleeping Master's dark locks. He looked so…tranquil, peaceful. From an outside view it was hard to believe this one young man had braved more dangers than almost any other human being on Earth, more than some Heroic Spirits had in their entire life times. Kneeling beside his bed she couldn't help but lose herself in the serene state in which he slumbered, countless nightmares and ordeals, yet here he lay as of there was nothing wrong. To Okita Alter, it made her think of Zen, a perfectly balanced and calm state of mind allowing for high-speed thinking and reaction. It all seemingly came so easy to this boy.

Swallowing a building lump the Servant edged closer so she could see the steady rise and fall of his body and feel the breath escape his lips. Okita Alter couldn't explain it, but the more she stared at his lips the tighter she felt a pull she felt in her gut. This strange desire wasn't entirely alien to her, in battle she felt something similar. It was an urge to attack, to strike now while the moment was right and seal victory for herself and for her cause. What the feeling in her gut was telling her to do wasn't drive a sword through her Master's skull, or deliver a bone-shattering punch or kick, no, what it was telling her to do was…different.

Her eyes ran over the exposed skin from his neck down to his arms. Usually when she saw exposed skin her mind went to thoughts of weak spots and how hard her blade must be thrust to penetrate and draw blood. With Ritsuka, she felt the strange desire to touch his skin, caress it in ways she barely had any comprehension of.

She wanted to see all of him…and she wanted him to see all of her.

How would he react to seeing her? She was a Counter Guardian, a being built from the ground up with one singular propose. A purpose that had for the most part been fulfilled. And yet here she remained. Still alive, but filled with questions of what her purpose was beyond swinging her sword and racked by sensations she'd never once in all her artificial life known.

While one hand remained hovering about his face the other went to her chest. Only faintly was she aware of what "assets" were when one was referring to the body and not of material things. According to Hijikata she was "well-endowed", whatever that meant. Was that why she kept desiring for Ritsuka to look her way? Take notice of her beyond battle? Her mouth inhaled air so the question could be vocalized only for the warrior-woman to swiftly shut her mouth. She…how exactly would she ask questions like that? What would his response be? What if he wasn't as interested in her as she was him? What then?

Okita Alter didn't understand why, but the thought of him rejecting her…hurt. It hurt her to her core, the pain was worse than any blade or flame she's suffered in battles past. Just the simple thought of what his words could do to her filled her with a trembling dread she was helpless to fight off.

"Rits…uka…" She whispered peering down at his still slumbering form. Despite being far removed from the waking realm he still seemed so powerful, so brave. He still held so much power over her. "What…what are you…" Angrily biting her lip she finally took the plunge and lightly pressed her finger tips against his skin. Electricity pulsed through her body at least feeling the longed-for skin-to-skin contact. It was completely different from driving fist into an enemy's face or breaking bones barehanded. If anything was going to break Okita Alter had a feeling it would be her.

Before the Servant even realized it her right hand was caressing the face of her sleeping Master. Completely enticed she began leaning downwards, her eyes locked solely on his lips. She wanted to taste them, to see what "kissing" felt like and if it was all her comrades had said it was cracked up to be.

Ritsuka though, had other ideas. He stirred for a split second causing Okita Alter to go dead-still. No doubt her foolhardy actions had interrupted whatever dream he might have been having and was now beckoning him to the waking world.

Okita Alter felt a mixture of frustration and fear rising up within her. She couldn't be here when he awoke, how would she explain herself?

Five seconds passed during which Okita Alter was completely and utterly frozen in place. Those feelings kept her rooted to the spot as the teenager's eyes began to flutter open. The turquoise orbs that had seen more carnage than they had any right to began to open, and move in her direction.

Her name came through his lips as little more than a whisper, that was enough for Okita Alter to get in the hint. With the supernatural strength and speed that was the trademark of Servants she made a run for it, dashing out the door and down the hallway, not daring to look back for anything. If she looked back she might have noticed the small string of water flowing from her cheeks and leaving stains upon the hallways.

* * *

The training room of the mansion was usually quiet after midnight, but tonight was different. Instead of silence metal slicing through metal, labored breathing, wind being cut apart, and earth bending, filled the massive gymnasium like a storm in an open field. In addition to that, the dreadful aura of anger and violence acted as a barrier warding off any one who would have thought of investigating. Or at least, almost everyone.

Having the blood of oni flowing through her veins gave Tomoe a somewhat apricate for carnage and displays of martial prowess. Case-in-point, even though her existence was "artificial" the being known as Okita Alter had won her respect in just a few short minutes. The fury of her blows, the precision and destruction she wrought on the practice dummies and equipment, all of it appealed to the warrior woman within the ancient samurai. And it seemed all too familiar to her.

Eventually the emotions would get the best of her and drive to her a break. As expected, after what felt like several hours she did indeed drop. Sadness replaced the anger and rage turning the warrior woman from a picture of terror into a sorry sight. Tomoe clutched at her heart before taking the first steps forward. It wasn't until she was upon the Counter Guardian herself did she realize she wasn't alone.

"Now that you've worked out your anger, how about a break?" She lightly jested.

Okita Alter's heart skipped a beat at hearing the voice. Upon seeing who it belonged to her eyes widened before her head fell downwards. "M-M-M-My apologies, Lady T-T-Tomoe, I-I-I had no idea you were there. If you were I would have-"

"I would have advised you to keep going. That's quite some swordsmanship you've got going for you." She laughed pointing to the sheathed katana by her side. "If we had a warrior like you during the war we could have turned things around in a heartbeat, sent Yoritmoto and his forces running as far north as Hokkaido. That's not to say I didn't try my hardest."

"O-O-Of course not mi'lady, I was just. I um, I was-" An uncharacteristic blush grabbed hold of the Servant's face turning her from a warrior woman into a flustered little girl. "I…I embarrassed myself in front of you, one of the first and most respected samurai in our nation's history. I…I'm so deeply sorry."

"Apology accepted on one condition," Proclaimed the white-haired Archer standing up with a somewhat smug look on her face that made the Counter Guardian become wrecked with nervousness. "Did you at least have the courage to confront him directly so our Master may shoot you down?" Once more, Okita Alter's actions fell right into the older Servant's lap. Repressing a chuckle, she offered her a hand she somewhat hesitantly took as she rose to her feet. "Let me guess, you ran away before he could say anything, didn't you?"

"Um, how did you…I never…"

"Okita Alter, even though you are only a duplicate you are familiar with _some_ aspects of my legend, aren't you?" Spoke the demon-blooded Servant with a raised eyebrow.

It took a moment to put the pieces together, but eventually she did so. Seeing the picture just made Okita Alter feel all the worse about herself and her actions. "I'm…I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to drudge up old memories. It was not my intent to-"

Holding up her hand the war veteran silenced her younger counterpart. "Okita Alter, you…sneaked into Master Ritsuka's room, didn't you?" Though she didn't like playing the "stern mother" character she knew at times it was necessary, and at times rewarding. Seeing the childish look of guilt on the Counter Guardian's face was definitely made it worth it. "Relax, you should now, our Master's the type of person who lets things like that slide, especially when it's people he cares about. Next time, why don't you stay a while, talk it out with him?"

"H-Huh?! T-Talk it out?!" Snapped the Alter Ego falling backwards. "W-What am I to talk about? H-How am I to talk about it?!"

"You know, sit down, maybe have a cup of tea between you two," Giggled the Archer-class Servant. "Okita Alter, it was because of our Master your existence was allowed to continue, correct?"

"Y-Y…Yes, yes it was. Without him I…I wouldn't be alive. I wouldn't be able to feel. I wouldn't be…anything other than a sword." Admitted the Servant folding her hands atop her lap. Exactly what was it she was allowed to feel for the boy who'd saved her from fated annihilation and given her continued purpose? Gratitude? Respect? Beyond her programmed purpose she had no idea what she was to do with her life, but something in her heart was telling whatever that new purpose was, it lay with Ritsuka. "L-Lady Tomoe…are you…"

"Okita Alter," Tomoe began placing both hands atop her fellow Servants' shoulders. "The thing you're feeling for our Master, is called love."

The sword-user's eyes widened to a size big enough to rival the moon while her breath picked up. For a split second the expression on the swordswoman's face could have been called fear, no, it _was_ fear. Tomoe didn't exactly know all the basics, but she had an idea of what was going through the Counter Guardian's fragile mind. They were after all, both women.

"When you think of him, your heart races with excitement, doesn't it? When he smiles or laughs, you feel your heart flutter as if it were a butterfly in flight, right?" An almost-comically shy nod was her answer. "When you picture him in danger, of getting hurt…of dying, does it fill your heart with a rage and desperation you'd never known?" Immediately, a shadow descended upon Okita Alter's face and remained there as she slowly nodded her head. Tomoe's face turned cold as ice. "What is it you wish to do to those who would have harm visit him?"

"Kill them." It was both amazing and chilling how emotionless yet rage-filled the assassin's voice sounded. Apathy and emotion, two dueling concepts in now aligned in perfect harmony. From a certain perspective, it was quite a sight to see. "I don't care who they are or where they come from, if they intend to harm Ritsuka I'd…I'd…I'd kill them. Cut them down as many times as it takes. Even if my body should fall to pieces, I'd fight tooth and nail to protect him, no matter what."

Tomoe's smile stretched from ear to ear, at first it confused Okita Alter, but the more she stared at it the safer she began to feel. What nervous shakes had sprung up from within her faded away leaving the Alter Ego with a sense of inner peace.

"Those are all the feelings I felt for my lord, and those feelings are why I…" Now it was Tomoe's turn to feel sadness as she recalled the memories of her late lord. The precious few seconds she wished with all her heart she could go back and change. She could be summoned a hundred times, fight through the destruction of human history and die, and be resurrected countless times, but those moments would never leave her mind, no matter how frayed or fractured they became. Some would have seen it as a curse, but for Tomoe it was simply a part of who she was. "Okita Alter, have you thought about telling him?"

"I…actually…I've been…sneaking into his…he's a peaceful sleeper." Admitted the pale-haired Alter Ego, looking away with a cute blush painting her cheeks. Tomoe's resulting laughter only caused her blush to deepen. She was beginning to suspect this wasn't such a good idea. "A few moments ago I…whenever I get close to him, physically close I just…" She didn't need to explain any further, Tomoe wrapping her arms around her told her enough had already been said. Okita Alter didn't really know how to take her embrace or the revelation she'd brought her to. "But…how do I…he can do better than me."

"Shouldn't that be his decision and not yours, from where I'm standing you're in the defending position, he's the one on the attack." Spock the older of the two. "It's his decision who he gives his hear to. Does the thought of confronting him with your feelings scare you so much?"

Her hand atop her left breasts Okita Alter did her best to look away. "This is different. A sword slash I can, a spear thrust I can endure, but what Ritsuka can do to me…"

"I'd never hurt you."

Okita Alter's eyes swelled t gigantic size hearing the familiar male voice. Tomoe's face morphed into a soft smile.

Slowly, both female Servants turned their heads to find the sole Master of Chaldea standing in the doorway of the training room, still dressed in his t-shirt and shorts. Finding both their eyes on him his resolved expression was replaced by a teenage nervousness that just made him appear all the cuter. His eyes briefly met the pale gold of Okita Alter, to her surprise they were tinged with unease just as his were.

Desperately, he looked to Tomoe, who of course, was grinning like a Cheshire cat unfitting of a supposed honored and noble samurai. Then again, it wasn't like this was anything new for him. "Did I…interrupt something important? Should I leave?"

"No!" Okita Alter's voice shook the room like a clap of thunder, the sheer magnitude surprising both Servant and Master who looked at her strangely. Embarrassment colored her cheeks causing her to recede into her arms. How she wished so desperately to run away, yet with her desired one's gaze upon her the swordswoman felt like she'd been glued to the spot.

"What she means is, if you're going back to your room, could you take her with you?" Giggled the red-eyed Servant causing Ritsuka to break out into a blush. "Why the face, you've taken other Servants into your room before."

"Y-Y-Yeah, b-but she's different!" Shouted the youngest of the Japanese trio. Slowly Okita Alter looked upward from her downward slump, her eyes wide. "N-Not in that sense! Not that way! Nothing happened!"

"So if something were to happen you want it to be with her?"

"Tomoe!"

"I'm just doing my part as your dear big sister Servant." She laughed moving towards Okita Alter. Helping her to her feet she pushed her towards Ritsuka, whose face grew redder and redder the closer she got. "Ritsuka, while I may be your Servant I am also a woman, so treat Okita Alter kindly. Okita Alter, remember he's your _Master_ so treat him with the proper respect."

Okita Alter's face went red as tomato, same as Ritsuka whose lungs seemed to hit a snag in functioning. His eyes looked between the Servant and woman before him while his brain struggled to process what was going on. It too suffered a crash when Tomoe disappeared in a shower of golden light. Now it was just the confused human and his Alter Ego Servant, whose eyes seemed to look every way but his.

Barely a foot separated them, or rather his chest and her well-sized breasts whose insides he could see due to the exposure of her outfit. Doing his best to look anywhere but there he looked to her head, where her ahoge in particular. "Okita Alter, do you…wanna come back to my room, spend the night there?"

Afraid that the illusion would be broken the Alter Ego slowly looked her Master's way and nodded her head. His blushing face turned into a cheerful smile as he took her hand and began leading her down the hallway. Her eyes landed on their interlocking hands where they stayed until he turned the knob to the door. Upon hearing the crack she rushed inward leaving him to shut it close after a quick look around.

Ritsuka said nothing as he felt a sudden weight fall onto his chest. "If you wanted to talk to me, asked me how I felt about you…"

"I was…scared." She whispered into the crux of his neck. "You've already given me so much to be thankful for…I…I…it wouldn't be right for me to ask you to love me as well. I'm just a-"

"I wanted you to live because you deserved to live." He swiftly cut her off, though not in anger. That quiet resolution that was his hallmark and made her newly-created heart flutter in excitement. So close with her hands encircling his waist and moving up to his chest she could hear his heart beating at a mile a minute. It was…beating for her. "Also, who I give my love to is my choice, maybe I want to give it to someone I think I want to spend the rest of my life with, someone who I know deserves it, deserves to be loved and who I'll never abandon. Do you want to know who that person is?"

Her arms fell away from him. His trained ears were dimly aware of the sound of light shimmering before a swift wind brushed past his exposed skin. Breathing in through his nose he turned around and was presented with a near naked Okita Alter-save for her stockings her body was completely exposed before his silently amazed gaze.

Her pale coppery eyes finally met his in a passionate exchange that left both speechless. Slowly she stepped toward him, her impossibly long hair swaying with every step until she was within arms' length of her Master.

"From now on call me Ritsuka." He said before his lips met hers'. Lacking in hesitation his arms encircled her naked waist, pushing her breasts up against chest. Through his shirt he could feel her hardening nipples. Down below he felt his member begin to harden as he took in the feel of Okita Alter's naked body pressing against his clothed form. She wanted to free him of his woven restrains, he could tell that through the aggressive way she attacked his mouth with her lips. He offered her no resistance, welcoming her intrusion.

Realizing he was going to be needing air soon Okita Alter broke off, her face crimson red like her personal scarf. Her Master's face was equally red as hers. "Can I…do that…again, Mas-I mean…Ritsuka?" She spoke in above barely above a whisper.

Knowing his voice was going to fail him Ritsuka simply nodded his head bringing forth a visible sigh of relief from the Alter Ego. With barely any restraint the swordswoman pushed her lips against his while pulling him towards the mattress. She was hungry, hungry for him. Like a baby with a fresh bottle she doggedly pursued his lips. The feeling running through her was like fire, poison, rapidly infecting every portion of her body transforming her from an emotionless warrior into something else, something unknown. Her fingers curled up tighter against his shirt; somewhere in the back of Okita Alter's mind the thought of tearing it off and viewing her Master's naked upper body called to her. The very thought of it hastened the strange feeling spreading through her. Between her legs she felt an odd sensation as her mind begin to formulate the mental picture of her shirtless Master, then his entirely clothe-less body.

Somewhat desperate for air Ritsuka reluctantly pulled his Servant away, taking stock of the state they were both in. He'd been kissed before, but never that…intensely. Okita Alter had never kissed anyone at all and judging from the look on her face she was still struggling to come to terms with the sensations kissing and eventual love-making brought. Her face was a red as a tomato and she was breathing hard as if she'd just fought the most intense battle of her life. His innocent turquoise eyes met her supernatural yellow. He sensed movement, and then she was back on him again, this time Ritsuka allowed his back to hit the back while the Alter Ego assaulted his lips. Getting an idea, he opened his mouth slight he jetted his tongue forward a little. As expected she was stunned at the sensation of her mouth being entered by a foreign agent, but eventually she began to enjoy it.

Happily lashing against one another their tongues stayed connected even when their mouths briefly broke apart for quick intakes of air. Hungry hands caressed the other's body as they began to tumble backwards towards the bed. Ritsuka's legs hit the edge sending them both falling down thus breaking their heavy-make out session. The human and Servant looked at each other for a moment before both chuckled lightly at the situation. Gripping his shoulders, Okita Alter pressed her lips against his one last time. Down between her legs the Counter Guardian felt something, the arousal Tomoe had spoken of, grow stronger. She needed to move on to the next step.

"Ritsuka, can I take off your pants?" Okita Alter wasn't quite sure if the advice Tomoe had given her was sound, but it wasn't like she had any better options. She wasn't like the other girls, she wasn't sure how to give a "seductive smile" that could send men into lust-filled fits. All she could do was hope for the best.

And her best was enough. Scarlet completely overtook Ritsuka's face hearing the request, of course he wasn't deny it. Quite the opposite. Beneath his shorts his cock begged for release further tightening against is confines. "You…you've gotten bolder, you know that, Okita Alter?" Aware of that after this there was no going back he unstrung his shorts before another idea came to him. Smirking, he reached out for Okita Alter's hands, and used them to pull his shorts and underwear down. If this was going to start becoming a regular thing it was for the best she start learning how to do it herself.

Instantly the Counter Guardian's mouth dropped in awe as she stared at the six-inch piece of meat that had captivated her mind for the past two nights. _So…THIS is a man's sword. It's…it's…it's so big…_ Thought the female samurai nakedly marveling at her lover's cock. Down between her legs she felt something, her vagina, practically burst like a dam finally giving way. Only faintly was she aware of the fact her moisture was dripping through her loans. The voice in the back of her head, born from her blooming ego, was demanding for Okita Alter to do away with clothing and take her young Master right then and there. She was tempted to do so if only to quench the fire threatening to totally consume her.

"Do you…like it?" Ritsuka asked nervously.

His voice was the bell that brought her out of the darkness. Shocked, she looked to him finding his face was a beat red as hers'. They were mirror expressions of each other. Smiling she gripped his thick member, "Yes, I like it very much, Ritsuka. Can I…taste it?"

Though his arms were trembling like noodles he managed to do what he always did-make her feel safe and secure. With an affirmative nod the Servant stretched out her hands and took his member into her grasp. Amazed at the length and thickness of the organ Okita Alter lost herself in the slow stroking of her lover's penis. She'd never felt something so soft and smooth, nor did it feel so right to touch it-surpassing even the sense of calm she felt from gripping the handles of swords. Peering upwards she caught the growing redness of her Master and knew instantly she was doing the right thing. That thought in mind she took the next step in bringing her lips closer to the tip of his cock. Everything she'd overheard from the other Servants, she was about to put it to the test.

Ritsuka felt like he'd been loaded into a cannon and shot straight into heaven as the Counter Guardian began kissing and stroking his erect member using her hands and tongue. Surprisingly, she was gentle and soft, perhaps as a result of this being her first time. He didn't blame her for that, quite the opposite actually. Whoever or wherever Okita Alter had learned how to suck a cock, she had been thought well. He voiced his approval of her actions causing the tan-skinned beauty to take him deeper into her mouth. The hot and wet cavern assaulted the nerves in his manner and feed directly into his brain. By impulse, he thrusted his penis deeper into her mouth. Fear gripped him as he thought his Servant would be dissuaded by his sudden action.

Feeling more of the meaty sword slide into her mouth aroused Okita Alter in a way she didn't think was possible. With lightning-fast quickness she grabbed Ritsuka's hips, practically locking him in place as she began to take in more and more of his cock into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the teenager's member like a snake slowly trapping its prey. In this case the prey welcomed it, begged for it to continue on until the end of time. To Ritsuka disappointment Okita Alter withdrew her tongue and eventually her mouth; the distance between his cock and her lips was barely the width of a finger. He could feel her hot breaths tickling his exposed member.

"Master, Ritsuka, did you…enjoy that?" She asked to which he nodded his head shyly. "Would you…like me to continue?"

There was an immediate response, but Ritsuka knew sex was a two-way streak, or at least he wanted it to be. "Yes, but was it enjoyable for you, Souji-chan?"

The swordswoman's face blushed crimson hearing what she knew was supposedly her first name, and apparently her new nickname. Her lips curved upwards into a sexy smile that caused the cock before her to twitch in anticipation. "Yes, yes I did, so let's not waste any time."

She kept her word. Like a tiger lunging after its prey she leaped at his member, consuming it in the warmth and hot embrace that was her mouth leaving Ritsuka to cry out in naked pleasure. His fingers gripped the bedsheets like his life depended on it, in his view it was better that than grabbing Okita Alter's head and gripping it like a basketball. Granted, at the rate she was going something told him that's exactly what he was going to end up doing before too long. _So…this is…what a blowjob…feels like. It really is…all that._ Thought the teenager hesitantly thrusting into his lover's mouth once more.

"Mmmmmmm," Came the Servant's response at having the penis of her lover pushed deeper inside of her. _I think…I can get used to this. No, this is an addiction waiting to happen._ She thought through an ever-growing haze of euphoria and lust. She pinched Ritsuka's hips hoping he'd get the signal. He did. In seconds Okita Alter felt her Master's penis slushing back and forth inside of her mouth, never truly leaving it and only pushing itself deeper bit by bit. Of all the things she's sampled with her new taste of life, this was without a doubt the most addictive.

It was almost magically how quickly they found their own tempo-his thrusting into her mouth and her suckling. Maybe it was their bond as Master and Servant or maybe it was something else, like the lust they for each other they'd barely been able to contain.

Okita Alter had at one point been slightly repulsed by the idea of sex, of allowing another person to delve inside of her, mark her, claim her in ways that she knew was innate to all men. Despite being ninety-percent clock-work warrior that portion of her had remained unchanged, a carry over from the original Okita Souji. Now that repulsion was no more. She loved every sound that was made during their love-making from Ritsuka's barely contained moans to the hot slushing noises of his cock pushing itself into her mouth. Never had she thought such a sound could excite her more. The feelings running through her-joy, triumph, and most of all empowerment, these were things she'd heard other women describe so vividly when making love. Now she had a true understanding of what those things were and why they were so appealing.

"S-So…Souji! I….!"

The twitching of his sex came almost two seconds before his first release. Okita Alter would have prepared if she knew what it was to prepare for. As it quickly turned out cum was much different than sake or soda-it tasted a _thousand_ times better. Relaxing her body, she allowed her lover's dick to spirt more and more of the precious juice into her mouth. So intoxicating was the taste she almost forgot one _idea_ she'd heard some women do when in the middle of giving oral sex. Somewhat reluctantly she pulled her mouth away resulting in some spirts of Ritsuka's cum landing on her face and neck. The separation did not last long as quickly the Servant sandwiched her lover's cock in-between her breasts.

"S-Souji!"

Grinning like a fox the Servant began to slide his cock up and down the fleshy valley of her breasts.

Even with his previous orgasm Ritsuka felt like he was in heaven as his cock was increasingly smothered by the twin mounds of his dear Servant. The softness and firmness of Okita Alter's melon-sized breasts was better than anything he could have imagined, better than anything his friends or associates had described. Gripping the bedsheets until his knuckles turned white he feared the end was night. And indeed, it was.

"SOUJI!"

Okita Alter grinned before the second blast of cum came, and this time she was ready. She reveled in the taste and feel of Ritsuka's seed spirting out and covering almost the entirety of her face and breasts. The second the two made contact she felt an electrical sensation greater than any she'd known take hold of her body. Lustfully, she squeezed his cock several more times resulting in smaller though no less gratifying blasts of cum. What little of it she could she greedily took into her mouth until an exhausted sigh left her Master's lips signaling the end. That was fine, he'd given her enough to suffice for a moment or two.

Even with the aftermath leaving him somewhat immobilized Ritsuka wasn't blind to the sight south of his legs. He'd never forget it for as long as he lived. Shy and somewhat awkward Okita Alter was licking the cum off of her fingers, cheek, and of course her breasts. Never had such a supposedly innocent and benign sight looked so sexy in his eyes. His lustfully staring didn't go unnoticed as his eyes briefly met with those of his love's. Sensing his still smoldering flame the woman took hold of her breasts and pushed them upwards towards her lips, where she proceeded to use her tongue to wipe away all the stains. The highly erotic sight sent blood pumping through Ritsuka's veins, especially his member which seemingly regained its lost firmness.

Silently the Counter Guardian stared at the meaty rod not back to its fully length in front of her. Okita Alter wouldn't have minded taking him into her mouth again, or better yet him "impaling" his sword inside of her. Matter of fact, a recently awakened part of her brain was now telling her to straddle the Japanese teenager and force him to do that very same thing. Only by the grace of an unseen force did she restrain herself. "So…um, what happens now?"

Swallowing the mounting lump and ignoring his erection the Master sat. He smiled at her graciously reaching out for her hands. She accepted. "Now, I pleasure you, lie down on the bed."

Though incredibly nervous, Okita Alter did as her lover instructed presenting herself to him. Throughout his journey across time and space Ritsuka had somewhat come to accept the fact that every powerful woman carried a certain physical beauty to her, the kind that would make most men give them second, third, and fourth glances. Okita Alter was no exception to the rule, more so perhaps. She was a finely sculpted work of art, one that could cut down an army of demons and wraiths in the blink of an eye and never have so much as one splatter of blood on her.

First, he began with her lips and cheeks, planting soft kisses that Okita Alter had come to long for. Then, he began his journey southward, sprinkling her naked body with those same tokens of affection. Every kiss, every brush of his lips against her skin was like a kunai of pleasure and euphoria that left her wanting more. Her hands brushed across his body in an attempt to keep him in one place, but her heart just wasn't into it allowing him to slip through her grasp. When he got down to her breasts and teased it with his tongue she moaned. It was her first time being pleasured by something other than her hands, a completely new and alien sensation.

A wonderful sensation.

Not caring about his still-erect cock pressing against her thighs Ritsuka focused his attention on her right breast. As if it were a popsicle he teased and suckled it, taking mental note of every lustful sound that came out his Counter Guardian's lips as a result. Just as she used his vocalizations as encouragement so too did he. Once he felt like he'd pleasured the right breast he swiftly moved to her left, attacking it without a shred of mercy or hesitation.

"Ahhh…Ma…Master…ahhh…"

Swirling his tongue about he covered the pink nipple in his saliva before adding his fingers into the mix. Okita Alter was experiencing a sensory overload from which he feared would send her mind hurling into oblivion. If so, she'd gladly pay that price. Her right hand reached out and gripped the back of her love's head in an attempt to hold him there, where he could continuously pleasure her. Her grip evidently wasn't too strong as he broke it just enough to switch over to her right breasts. Okita Alter supposed she could let it slide since he was still servicing her all the same.

He once more broke free of her grip when he decided to continue his southern journey, kissing her sweaty lower abdomen until coming face to face with his prize. The sight of the Alter Ego's dripping wet pussy, manned by a small patch of platinum-colored hair nearly made him lose control. Her sex emitting a sweet smell that filled his nostrils wasn't helping things either. After a quick inhale through the nose he dove in, lashing at her moist sext with his tongue before going full-on with the rest of his mouth.

"Ritsukaaa….ooooohhh!"

Mentally smirking the teenager added in one finger as something of a test run to see how his lover would react. Okita Alter squirmed beneath his touch giving him reason to add a second and begin thrusting them in and out in near accordance with his tongue lashing at her parted folds. She did her best not to lose her mind as her Master launched a merciless siege on her nether regions; where he'd attained such skill she didn't know and she didn't care. All that Mattered to Okita Alter was he was using them on her to show the Counter Guardian a carnal world she never would have dreamed existed.

"Ritsuka, I'm going to…"

He mouthed something through the wall of flesh he was currently devouring. Probably encouragement or the go-ahead for her to release.

"RITSUKA!"

The teenager lapped up as much as his Servant's juices as he could when they finally exploded outwards in one glorious stream. At first it was a little overwhelming forcing him to pull back, but not for long. With a shining gleam in his eyes he advanced back on the gushing geyser and took in as much as the creamy white juices as his mouth could carry, making sure to flick his tongue along any sensitive flesh he could along the way. In between his legs he felt his cock release a small trickle of cum, as if in preparation for the final part of their love making where it would be the star warrior. He could hardly wait.

Okita Alter lay on her back, panting and red-faced from her first-ever orgasm. It was unlike anything she'd expected. Everything from her waist downwards felt as if it had liquified leaving her seemingly floating on a cotton-like cloud of bliss she was in no hurry to disembark from. If anything, she wanted to remain on that cloud forever, preferably with Ritsuka at her side. When her strength returned to her she managed to lift her head upwards just enough to see her teenager lover panting in mild exhaustion.

Not only was this their first but her reserves of energy were greater than his by miles.

He only had about one more shot left in him and Okita Alter was ninety-percent sure she knew how to spend it. "Ritsuka," she began softly catching his attention. His sweat-covered face was perhaps the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, his eyes, the color of jewels, shining with a light that had helped her find her way back from the edge of nothingness. Looking into her own pale golden eyes he found the strength to rise up; he crawled over to her, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss when upon finding himself hovering over his beloved. Okita Alter briefly returned the kiss before gently pushing her Master away. "You lie on the bed, I…I want to ride you, i-if y-y-you'll let me."

Her request completely caught him by surprise. "R-R-Ride me?!" Of all the ways for the night to end that certainly wasn't what he was expecting. Not that he was going to complain. Grinning, he kissed her one last time before moving her out of the way so his back lay flat against the mattress. Stretching skyward was his penis, as erect and thick as when Okita Alter first laid eyes upon him. Upon being presented with her naked body Ritsuka couldn't help but twitch resulting in his member exuding some pre-cum once again. Hopefully this time would be the last.

Steeling herself as if she were about to fling herself head-long into battle the Alter Ego took up position atop her Master. A quick intake of break came before she brought her waiting snatch down upon his cock.

"AAAHHH!"

Either she was tighter than average or he was bigger than expected, either way the two Japanese youths could do little to suppress the fiery moans that came with connecting for the first time. Okita Alter felt some minor discomfort as he had to push a little more to get his member to tear through her hymen, like a spear piercing a wooden shield digging into the enemy's flesh. At last they were well and truly complete.

The pain was fleeting like sakura petals in the wind. With their passing came something new, something wild and fiery. Many blades had pierced her leaving her in minor and major pain, but none left her in such euphoria such as Ritsuka's. This was a battle she'd happily lose, an enemy she'd let overtake her every time. All for the feel of knowing what it felt like to love and be loved in return.

"R-R-Ritsuka…" She started feeling him begging to move his hips upwards pushing his cock just a little deeper. "So…big…"

"And you're…tight….and so hot." He groaned gripped the upper part of her ass-cheeks like handle bars.

Okita Alter began to rock her hips back and forth, a little slow at first given her inexperience but gradually they began to pick up, even somewhat outpacing Ritsuka's own efforts. In an attempt to maintains some sense of balance she leaned backwards, somewhat allowing Ritsuka's cock an easier time to thrust into her heated and wanting snatch. Her hands found the increasingly wrinkled and stained bed sheets and began gripping them like her life depended on it as she and her lover found their rhythm, never once letting up on either end.'

Lying flat on his back Ritsuka was treated to the most wonderous sight-Okita Alter, the normally cold and emotionless swordswoman riding him like there was no tomorrow. Drool uncharacteristically escaped from the corner of her lips and trailed down her chin; her tanned skin stained bright pink from the heat coursing through her body. Her eyes had glazed over, no longer able to focus on anything. Most of all, her breasts jiggled nonstop due to his furious pounding of her vagina. Ritsuka felt his mouth water at the sight of the swaying orbs. Something in his mind seized the controls and moved his body for him. Moving his hands from her ass to her waist he attacked her breasts with his mouth, ravaging them without abandon.

"RITSUKA! MOREEEE!"

Her voice reached him and fueled the unknown force driving his actions. Fire now burning in his normally tranquil eyes Ritsuka threw all his remaining might into his hips, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into his love's canal, marking the territory as his and her body as his. The air surrounding them had now grown thick with sweat, heat, and lust, so thick one could cut it with a knife.

Okita Alter felt her body begin to surge, a sudden spasm gripping her inner lips. There was only one explanation.

"RITSUKAAAA!"

"SOUJIIIII!"

For the first time in her existence the Counter Guardian felt her sex fill with a foreign liquid, a revitalizing elixir she'd come to cherish and gorge herself on until otherwise. She bugged Ritsuka tightly, his own orgasmic shout being somewhat muted by the pillow-laden heaven that was her breasts. His cum shot all the way upwards into her center where it took root. The tremors rippled all throughout the Servant's body while the human male felt his cock become smothered in much-desired warmth and wetness.

They drifted onwards through the stream until coming to the waterfall. Sharing one last look between each other they kissed before the waves carried them over the edge.

Okita Alter left her face buried in the crux of Ritsuka's neck, her hair serving as a pseudo-blanket for the both of them. He'd find the strength to pull up the actual blanket, but for now he'd figured they'd just enjoy the moment.

"Souji, would you like to move into my room?" He kindly asked.

"Yes, please, from now on…wherever you go, I'll go." She whispered nuzzling his neck with a carefree smile. "Is that alright with you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. By the way, I'm sorry I made your cry earlier."

Her grip tightened, "Don't be, because thanks to you every tear I shed will be one of joy, I'm sure of it." With that said the Alter Ego allowed her mind and body to shut down, going hand-in-hand with her lover, her anchor. Ritsuka Fujimura had been what allowed her to continue to exist in this world, and for his sake she would continue to exist. From now until the end, and until that time came neither would let go of the other for anything.

* * *

 **With my last couple of lemons Ritsuka-centered or starting from his point of view I decided to do the opposite this time with the girl in the spotlight. Hope you all enjoyed this possible ending for Okita Alter. Next on my list is an end of summer special featuring two guys getting lucky with two girls, a certain flag-waving saint and her dragon-riding tsundere "sister".**


End file.
